


Hope

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-05
Updated: 2001-02-05
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Hope by Charlize

**_Hope_ **

****by Charlize****

 **  
**

A _Highlander/Buffy_ crossover fanfic 

Duncan MacLeod and Methos belong to Rysher/Panzer/Davis, I just borrowed them. No infringement intended. Hope and Cooper Gabriel are mine, please ask before you borrow them. This is my first attempt as an author so I beg you for feedback. 

Thanks to my beta-readers Chloe and Ilse, who did a great job. 

* * *

The girl stumbled and fell hard. A harsh laugh. 

"Going anywhere, girl?" A tall man stood behind her grinning fiercely. She stared at him with wide eyes. His face morphed into a horrifying mask. 

He licked his fangs and leaned down to grab the girl. As he held her close ready to kill her, he heard her chuckle. 

"You think this is funny?" Golden eyes met chocolate brown ones. Where there was supposed to be fear he saw death. The next thing he knew her fist hit his jaw. Her foot lashed out and caught him right into his stomach sending him flying. He stared at her unbelieving, his eyes widening even more as he felt a sword at his throat and a stake piercing him through his dead heart. One moment later he was dust. 

Hope hid her sword in her coat and readjusted her clothing as she watched the wind blow the last evidence of the demon away. Her lips curled into a satisfied smile as she made her way home. Nothing better than a successful hunt to cheer her up. A noise behind her made her spin. 

It was a man. Tall, lean, short dark hair, hazel eyes. The Slayer reached for her sword. 

"Come on, let's get it over quickly. I need my beauty sleep," she called. But the guy just smiled wryly and a moment later he was gone. 

Hope felt like she should go after him. "Hell, who cares. I can get him tomorrow." she muttered. 

* * *

Hope did not trust her eyes. 

It had been a quiet night. Two vampires who were now gone with the wind, no demons, no servants of the dark powers, nothing. She had decided to take the short cut through the park as she spotted two men holding swords and obviously ready to fight. 

The sounds of metal hitting metal filled the air. Soon one of them was on his knees. The one still standing raised his blade and decapitated the kneeling man. 

Silvery lightning bolts filled the air. They seemed to come from the headless body and flashed into the still living one. He cried out in pain. Hope ducked and covered her head with her arms. Finally it was over. Silence fell. The girl looked up and saw the man lying on the ground. Slowly she approached the still body and reached for her sword. 

* * *

Duncan MacLeod as he regained his senses. It had been the strongest quickening he had ever taken. His head felt like it was going to explode. The Immortal pushed himself into a kneeling position and the next thing he felt was a blade against his throat. Looking up he saw a slender Asian girl in front of him. She seemed to know how to use her weapon so he tried not to move. 

"Look what we've got here." Her light tone was belied by the cold smile she gave him. "You don't look like a demon and not like a vamp, either. Now be so kind and tell me what you are, _please._ " 

Demon? Vamp? What was this kid talking about? The Scot frowned. And that did not seem to please her since the cold steel pressed harder against his throat. Better play nice with this girl. 

"I'm Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod," he managed to say. "You mind telling me who you are and what you want?" 

"I'm Hope ... And I'm going to kill you if you don't tell me what this whole decapitating thing was about. Is it some ritual to evoke a slimy disgusting creature of Hell, some prophecy, or are you just some sick loony?" 

_Who of us is loony?_ Duncan thought to himself as he felt the buzz of another Immortal wash over him. He could see Methos appear from the shadows behind the girl. 

"Hello, darling!" 

Before Hope could react she was knocked out by Methos' well-placed punch. MacLeod took a deep breath. This action could have cost his life but he kept telling himself that the old man was just trying to help. It didn't work. 

"Have you finally lost your mind? You could have killed me!" he spat. 

Methos looked at Duncan, giving him his best innocent Adam Pierson look, knowing the effect it had on the highlander. It left him speechless. The younger Immortal opened his mouth once, twice and finally shut it without saying anything further. Instead he turned his attention to the unconscious girl before him. 

As Methos looked at her face he made a sound of surprise. 

"You know her, old man?" 

"Yeah, I saw her last week. Thought she was one of us." 

"Why?" 

"Hm? Oh, I thought I felt her buzz. But she didn't sense me until I made some noise to get her attention." Methos shrugged. 

"You felt her buzz?" Duncan asked. 

"Yeah. You know, that weak I-haven't-experienced-my-first-death-but-I'm-an-Immortal kind of buzz. Can't you feel it?" 

Mac shook his head. The ancient sighed. As he was about to explain it to the younger man the girl on the ground moaned softly. Both men decided not to be around when she came to and hurried away. 

As Hope gained full consciousness she found herself alone. 

* * *

It was Methos' turn to watch the young pre-Immortal. He could not quite remember how he had let that Scot talk him into this. It had been late in the evening and he remembered how he had refused playing baby-sitter for that girl. In his opinion, a girl who could fight was able to get along on her own. But the boy scout had insisted on keeping an eye on her and had obliged Methos to help him by pleading with his puppy dog eyes and batting those long eye-lashes at the old man. Being around that Scot would certainly get him killed one day. 

Hope was bored. Nothing had happened on her patrol yet and the night was almost over. She growled in frustration. What she needed was some decent violence to release some of her anger. And angry she was. 

_Well done, Slayer. Just let them knock you out and escape. The world is probably going to Hell if you don't manage to find them soon. Two days and what have you found? Absolutely nothing,_ she thought. Her Watcher was not going to like that. Suddenly a strangled cry caught her attention and she started to run. 

What was that kid up to? Methos saw her running and followed making a mental note that the Highlander was going to pay dearly for this. Somehow he lost her. Gods, she was fast. The ancient cursed under his breath. Walking around he tried to catch her buzz. 

There it was. He moved carefully towards it not wanting to lose it. All of a sudden it was gone. Gathering all his senses he tried to pick it up again but failed. Instead he saw several dark figures running from an alley in front of him. The oldest Immortal felt his heart freeze as he moved into the dimly lit street. 

There was a body lying on the dirty ground. It was a girl. Her almond shaped eyes were wide open but not seeing anything. She lay completely still and Methos knew she was dead. She was covered with blood, her blood. The sun was about to rise so he hurried over and knelt down. The ancient closed her eyes before he picked her up. The body in his arms weighed almost nothing and he carried her to his car. 

Methos took out his cell phone. "MacLeod? Yes, it's happened. We'll talk later. I'll bring her home." 

* * *

Hot pain coursed through her veins as she filled her lungs with needed air. Her whole body ached unbearably. This must be Hell. The last thing Hope remembered were those vampires attacking her with daggers. No chance to survive but obviously she did. 

Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself lying in a big bed. Where on God's green earth was she? Hope jumped from the bed. Suddenly her head felt like it was about to explode and her knees gave in. 

MacLeod and Methos had felt her revival and wanted to see if she was all right. As they entered the bedroom, Methos saw that she was going to fall. He moved quickly and caught her before she hit the ground. The girl was shivering in his arms. 

MacLeod looked at the girl. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly. 

"Like I died last night and just haven't noticed yet." As she focused on the men around her she gasped. "YOU... and ... and ...YOU!!!!" 

The Slayer tried to break free from Methos' hold, but the ancient tightened his grip. Mac hurried to help the ancient and they finally managed to hold her down. Both were surprised by the strength of this Asian girl and silently wondered how she had gotten herself killed last night. 

Unable to make a move, Hope lay there staring daggers at the Immortals. Great, now she had let herself get caught by that head taking insane and his friend. Could she really be so dumb? 

"If we release you, will you promise not to kick and scream or anything else than to sit down and listen to us?" Duncan asked. 

Methos leaned down and whispered to her ear. 'Don't try anything stupid, girl!" 

Considering that she was alone and not in a state to fight she nodded and was released immediately. Strong hands pulled her to her feet and soon she found herself sitting on the bed with the two men sitting in chairs in front of her. 

She tried to stay quiet in spite of all her Slayer instincts that told her to fight and get out as quickly as she could. The Immortals could see her inner struggle. Finally the girl raised her eyes to look at them. 

"Who are you guys and why am I here?" 

"I believe we've already met, haven't we?" Duncan chuckled. 

"I'm Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod and this is Me ..." 

"Adam Pierson." The older glared at MacLeod. 

"I found you last night. Seemed to me like you had gotten yourself into some trouble. Who were those guys by the way?" 

"Just some freaks. I thought they'd kill me..." she interrupted herself as she saw the look that passed between the two men. 

"What?" she asked. No answer. "Come on, I saw that look. What is it?" 

"Well ... you ... you did die last night." The Highlander could see her look of disbelief. 

"How come I'm alive now?" 

"Because you are an Immortal," Methos offered. 

There was a long silence. Neither of them spoke. Then Hope gave up and burst into laughter. She laughed so hard that her eyes filled with tears. The Immortals stared at her, worried that she might have lost her mind. Eventually she managed to reduce her laughter into small giggles. The Slayer wiped her tears away. 

"So you're trying to tell me that I cannot die?" The Highlander nodded and told her about the rules, other Immortals, how there could be only one and the Prize. She did not look very happy about it. 

"What am I in? The Twilight Zone? ... You say I'm an Immortal and that I can only be killed if somebody cuts my head off?" 

Both men nodded. 

"Alright ... There are others who will come after me because they want my... what did you call it...quickening? And in the end there can be only one of us? Is that right?" 

"Well, that's basically it," Methos replied. 

Hope tried to control herself. She took several deep breaths. It didn't help. 

"Gods, being a Slayer is hard enough. I don't need more of that shit in my life. I fight vampires, demons, the powers of evil, research silly prophecies... ISN'T THAT ENOUGH? And now I'll have to worry about some crazy people coming after my head! Arrrrgh!" 

Methos leaned closer to Mac. "You think she's gone crazy? What is she talking about?" 

Duncan shrugged, he had no idea what this was all about. He just hoped that she did not come up with the idea of destroying anything. So the both of them watched her, ready to interfere as soon as she was going to do something stupid. Finally she calmed down and stared at them. 

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Her tone was cold as ice. "I mean how do I know that this isn't just some stupid trick you're playing on me?" 

Methos sighed. "Haven't you realised that all your injuries are gone? That there is not a single wound left although you were stabbed to death last night?" 

"It doesn't mean anything. Slayer healing kicked in, I guess," was the response. 

Methos thought about killing her to prove her that they were right. But he dropped that idea since he knew that neither the boy scout nor the girl would appreciate it. 

"What are you talking about, kid? What's this Slayer, demon, vampire thing, huh?" 

A moment of silence. Then they saw Hope taking a deep breath before she looked at them. 

"You guys don't know what a Slayer is?" A look of disbelieve appeared on her face as the two men shook their heads. 

"You tell me you run around hunting for heads and have never heard of Slayers?" Both nodded. The girl sighed. 

"I am ... the Chosen One, a Slayer ... who fights the evil in the world. Prevents it from going to Hell ... You really don't know what a Slayer does? ... I hunt vampires and demons ... and ... I'm stronger and heal quicker than normal people. Slayers usually die very young for quite obvious reasons..." - a sigh - "So this is what Slayers do... what I do ... did ..." she looked down in confusion. 

"I need to call my Watcher. Maybe he ... where is your phone?" Duncan showed her where it was and returned to Methos. 

"Watchers?" he whispered. 

Methos shrugged. "Maybe ... well, perhaps ... Oh, I don't know. Go and ask her! I need some beer right now." 

Being in the kitchen enabled the older Immortal to overhear the Slayer's phone call and he motioned MacLeod to join him. 

"Cooper Gabriel." Hope sighed and felt tears well up as she heard the familiar voice. 

"Hello ... Gabriel ... I ... I..." The tears threatened to choke her. 

"Hope?" - his voice full of concern - "Girl, are you ok?" His soul cried out as he heard her heartbreaking sobs. "Hope, darling, tell me where you are ... please ... what has happened?" 

MacLeod took the receiver, talked to the Watcher and gave him the address. Meanwhile, Methos had taken the sobbing Asian into his arms and held her tightly, trying to soothe her. He looked up to Mac. 

"He says he'll be here in ten minutes." 

* * *

A short knock. Duncan went to open the door. What he saw was not exactly what he had expected to see. He had assumed her Watcher to be a man in his mid forties to mid fifties, nervous, wearing glasses and probably dressed in some tweed suit. 

The man that stood at the door was tall, about twenty-five, short dark hair, glass green eyes. Sunglasses in his hair, not nervous and definitely not dressed in tweed but in black leather pants and a shirt which clung nicely to his lean figure. His eyes were fixed on MacLeod. 

"Mr. MacLeod, I assume? My name is Cooper Gabriel. We talked on the phone, didn't we?" A polite smile. Then a little impatiently, "So, may I see Hope?" 

Mac blinked. "Oh, yes, of course. Come in. She's over there." 

Hope was still crying and as Cooper came closer she flung herself into his arms. The young Watcher cradled her like a little child and whispered soothing words to calm her down. Finally she fell into an exhausted sleep. He put her gently onto the couch and covered her slim frame with his coat. 

"You mind telling me what this is all about?" The tone was friendly and he was smiling but it did not reach his eyes. The look he gave the two Immortals was cold as ice. "I'm waiting, gentlemen." 

Mac could feel his temper flare at those arrogantly spoken words and was about to lose it as he felt the ancient's hand on his shoulder begging him silently to stay calm. Duncan moved to his chair and sat down ignoring the mortal as Methos told the young man what had happened. 

"... so she called you and that's it, basically." 

Gabriel did not say anything. His mind was whirling with a million questions. Immortals? People taking each others heads to get their 'quickening' and thus become more powerful until there is only one left? And Hope was part of this insanity? Cooper shook his head and sighed. 

"I can't say that I really understand what you've told me but that doesn't matter, now. What I want to know is ... is it possible to take her out of your private little party? Can I keep her away from this sick game?" 

"You call us sick? I beg to differ, we are not the ones talking about 'Vampires' and 'Demons' and 'Chosen Ones with a sacred duty', hello?" Methos sneered. 

"No, you just run around and decapitate people! That makes sense, doesn't it?" 

The Highlander got up from his chair. If he did not teach this boy a lesson now ... 

"I'm sorry. I certainly don't have the right to criticise you ... It's just that I ... I'm worried about Hope." Gabriel's voice dropped to a whisper. "She is so fragile. Being the Slayer and all that comes along with it ... she couldn't handle it in the beginning ... I think by now she has accepted it but still she has some kind of dreams or nightmares that haunt her. She doesn't talk about them but I know they're there ... I'm responsible for her life. I push her so hard to keep her alive. Sometimes I forget that she's barely twenty." 

"And you are not much older my friend." Methos couldn't help but smile. This boy reminded him of the Highlander. Same code of honour, same brooding style. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure your little Slayer will make it ... with a little help from a really old guy, a boy scout and you, of course." 

Duncan nodded at Methos' words though he was surprised by his offer. The Watcher looked at them and smiled wearily. 

"If you say so ... thank you," he replied while casting a tender look on the young woman sleeping on the couch. He really wanted to believe Methos. 

**The End**

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

02/05/2001 

Background by Celtic Web Art 

* * *


End file.
